geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben
“ As sure as a sniper! ” — Something of a catchphrase for Reuben when he joined the GEOAdventurers. Reuben at one point was GEOs worst enemy, now he's one of GEOs best friends. He's notoriously rich and has all sorts of lavish privileges. He used to lead a notorious group based in Wolf Pond until a intense Colpo di stato occured. Personality After the Colpo di Stato Reuben lost whatever security he had and was forced into the bosom of his old archenemies. Reubens luck changed however when GEO had felt a empathy for his situation. Around this time Reuben's personality starts to develop as he realizes that money cannot solve all of his problems. It is in this time period that Reuben realizes the importance of friendship. In addition, Reuben finally curbs his temper now being a occasional vestige of the past like GEOs. GEO in particular becomes a important part of Reubens development as GEO has empathy for Reubens dilemma and uses it to understand and fix Reubens character flaws. Reuben may also have a soft spot for reading. Reuben also maintains similar views on the concept of luck to GEO where both are grateful for what they have but hate when it is the only factor In The Past Out of all the GEOAdventurers Reuben gets arguably the most character development. Reuben prior to his coup detat was the archetypal rich kid: spoiled, short sighted and quick to anger. In addition to that Reuben also had a Napoleon complex and was ironically a ardent Communist with only a cursory understanding of what it entails. Back then, Reubens modus operandi consisted of him using his money to buy henchmen or a convoluted machine to try defeating GEO or Deadfish. Reuben had often harbored a strong jealousy for athletic characters in the GEOAdventures like GEO because Reuben's dream in life was to be a highly successful athlete. In addition, Reuben notoriously drove around in a child sized car which he would try fighting either GEO or Deadfish in Dr. Eggman style. Reuben was also known in the past for spouting his old catchphrase, a completely new word he coined: Reubulyptical to describe when things are going in his favor. Reuben is usually reticent when asked about past habits like these. Traits Reuben is of short stature, with brown hair and white skin. Reuben also seems to have long, possibly bony fingers. Reubens face is also very thin and chiseled and he wears a golden "R" chain ostensibly a reference to the first letter of his name. Despite Reubens ubiquitous riches he is not particularly extravagant about what he wears, gold chain aside. Despite this Reuben does have a taste for art as shown in certain experiences like when Reuben took time to admire the art in Richard Flavors headquarters. Reuben before his coup detat is portrayed as a comically rich, unathletic midget with a terrible temper. However, modern day Reuben has had a lot of development with the GEOAdventurers. For instance in GEOs time with Reuben, GEO discovered Reuben is a gifted marksman which is later put to full use when he gets the Ichival as a coming of age gift from his impressed family. Reuben also discovers he has Major Ulir Holy Blood reflected in his families legendary luck. This has been suggested to be a moderate source of wealth for them. Besides that Reuben has gained some mild athletic prowess and a skill encompassing all ranged weaponry. Character Relationships GEO GEO initially was Reuben's arch nemesis. They met one day in a school yard where there various disagreements in ideology and pastimes made them fierce enemies. Reuben, however through his incompetence- brought on through his sheltered existence was never able to beat to defeat GEO. Reubens various failures led to a dissatisfaction among Reuben's henchmen who felt this demonstrated that Reuben was far too incompetent to be a leader. Eventually this brought on the infamous coup that changed Reuben's life. Reuben, with nowhere to go went to the only other person he actively interacted with: GEO. Reuben expected a solid rejection or even a hearty laugh over his misfortune but GEO earnestly accepted Reuben into the group. GEO was reticent over his reasoning but nonetheless Reuben was both elated and surprised to be accepted from the very person he sought to beat for so long. It was at this moment that Reuben felt a guilt and obligation to reform himself for GEO and friends and to one day take the group that he lost back from his usurper. Very often, it was Reuben's time with GEO that allowed to have a coming of age. It was Reuben's time with GEO that allowed his gifted marksmanship to shine and it was GEO that pressured Reuben to make great leaps forward in his characteristics. Eventually Reuben realized this and earnestly thanked GEO for this. GEO is also the first person Reuben asks for advice. Conan Conan was originally Reuben's right hand man and, "best friend" in Reuben's eyes. Conan's loyalties were for the most part not to Reuben himself, but his money. Conan often made sincere efforts though to indoctrinate Reuben to Communism; Conans efforts often failed as Reuben's nebulous understanding of politics and deep emphasis on money hindered this and Reuben became if anything a nominal or uninformed Communist. Conan also indirectly helped |)4(\) with the coup detat on the condition he get half of the plunder. For the most part though, even after the coup detat Reuben thought Conan was his best friend. It was only after the GEOAdventurers second outing to Wolf Pond did Reuben realize the truth. The loss and defeat of Conan by Reuben was the final step towards Reubens transformation into a GEOAdventurer. Shannon Shannon was Reuben's girlfriend before his coup detat. Shannon is Conan's twin sister and as a result has many similarities to Conan. Just like Conan she associated with Reuben for the money. Very often did Reuben pay her in excess to see her marksmanship. Reuben never utilized or even known his skills in the art at this point though since he was always too busy keeping his eyes on Shannon. Around this time Shannon held a disgust for Reuben who she viewed as what the excesses of capitalism could allow. Much like Conan, Shannon is a passionate Communist who also tried indoctrinating Reuben. Much like Conan's attempts, this was not effective. However, in Shannon's case this was because Reuben found her too beautiful to pay attention to what she was saying. Shannon when the coup detat occurred had a unrequited crush on |)4(\) who she viewed as the antithesis to Reuben's excesses. The loss of Shannon was perhaps one of the greatest grievances Reuben incurred from the coup detat. Reuben pined for Shannon, waiting for the day he could see her again. Little did Reuben know that the truth was much more painful then he had anticipated. As the GEOAdventurers were making there second advance into Wolf Pond, Reuben eventually had to face Shannon and Conan. Shannon was stunned to have seen how much Reuben changed but conceded that she has only one true love and she is serving him. Reuben was heartbroken to realize she was not talking about him. Soon after, they had a one on one marksman duel. Reuben was then reminded of when he used to watch Shannon practice her marksmanship. Reuben as he uses the legendary Ichival on Shannon, overcomes a moment of weakness and accepts that he may never see her again. Reuben wins the duel and Shannon escapes never to be seen again by him. Deadfish To pre coup detat Reuben Deadfish was just a secondary enemy relative to GEO but after the coup detat Reuben got to know Deadfish much better and they became good friends. Deadfish very often enjoys hanging out with Reuben whos money helps Deadfish get by often. Reuben, much like GEO gets his understanding of the streets from Deadfish and Reuben is often fond of Deadfishes stories. Pasquale Pasquale being a seasoned local businessman had known of the riches Reuben's family had before he even met him. Monotoli, just like GEO was interested into reforming Reuben to be a much more respectable person then he was in the past. In fact, when Reuben offered Monotoli a fortune Monotoli instead asked Reuben to work in the main eatery at his hotel with the other GEOAdventurers. Reuben accepted and worked hard to show his sincere gratitude and Monotoli was impressed. Monotoli though is generally not afraid to ask Reuben for favors if necessary. Trivia *Reuben apparently cannot grow facial hair *Despite previously considering himself to be cursed to be a terrible athlete, Reubens skill as a marksman could potentially make him a star archery athlete. *Reuben has perhaps the most nicknames of any GEOAdventurer *Reubens favorite character of all-time is Morshu from the CDI Games Category:GEOAdventure Characters Category:Rich